<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eye-Opening Experience by Petri808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011097">An Eye-Opening Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808'>Petri808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Short Story One Shots [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Flirting, F/M, Sex toy party, flirt, some nsfw terms but no sex or anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh boy! When Natsu jumps through Lucy's window he was not expecting to find a drunk blonde and a sex toy flashed on the video lacrima screen....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairytail Short Story One Shots [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/686637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eye-Opening Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nalu week day 3 prompt flirt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De ja vu hits fast and hard the moment Natsu jumped through the window of Lucy’s apartment, when the sounds of giggling girls and slurred voices hit his ears. Oh, hell no! He turns ready to tuck tail and run when his name echoes through the room in a high-pitched whine. The slayer gulps hard, he was in trouble.</p><p>“H-Hey Lucy,” he waves with a tremor to his motion. Note to self to kill Cana the next time he sees her. The only reason he’d rushed over to Lucy’s that evening was because of her call. <em>Lucy wasn’t feeling well…</em>yeah, that was a major white lie. The blonde was plastered!</p><p>A new scream blasts his eardrums. The other girls on Lucy’s video lacrima screen were freaking out. Natsu could see Cana laughing so hard she was ready to fall over. Levy’s face is flushed, and her giggles were so mis-timed they were coming out in snorts. Erza was bright red and frozen with what looked like a… “Is that a dildo?” The words fall out of his mouth faster than his brain can stop it. That only sends the others into the next level of hysterics as Erza freaks out and quickly shuts off her feed. “What in the world are you girls up to?!”</p><p>“A sex toy party!” Lucy giggles with her hands in the air waving in excitement, swaying from side to side in her desk chair.</p><p>“Erza was showing us some new stuff,” Cana chimes in from the screen. “So, I think Lucy needs your help tonight Natsu.”</p><p>Clearly, she wasn’t as drunk as the others were, and he can see Levy nodding in agreement to the woman’s statement. Did Gajeel know what his wife was up to at the moment? Natsu shakes off his thoughts and circles back to the problem at hand. He had a plastered blonde in front of him, two seconds away from tipping off her chair. Erza was probably going to rip him a new one when she saw him again. And the other two were just having a blast at his expense.</p><p>“Natsu…” Lucy whines again, “do I need help?”</p><p>He walks over to her, grabbing her arms gently to steady her. “No, what you need is sleep.” He then turns his attention back to the screen of snickering women. “Good night you two,” and before they can even respond, shuts off Lucy’s feed. “Come on Luce, let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>“But I don’ wanna,” she pouts. “Is cold in bed when I alone.”</p><p>Blaring alarm bells go off in Natsu’s head as he looks down at the simpering blonde. He swallows thickly, slowly, her chocolate hues fixing him in place as she glances up coyly with a heated insinuation. Every nerve ending in his body was catching on fire from her gaze, and his cock twitches in his shorts further short circuiting his impulses. Oh yeah, he was in serious trouble.  </p><p>At this close distance, he could smell the fruity cocktail Lucy has been drinking. It was mixed with her vanilla scented shampoo and wrapped around her natural scent, accentuating it in a way that made the woman’s countenance even more appealing than usual. How was that even possible?!</p><p>“Carry me?”</p><p>The woman suddenly springs up from her seat, jumping onto him. He stumbles backwards but manages to catch her as she wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist like an octopus. She burrows her face into his neck, mumbling against the heated skin.</p><p>“So warm… sweepy… Natsu cuddles me.”</p><p>Groans echo is his mind. Gods help him, this wasn’t the time and place to give in to the desires he’s held back for, maybe too long. But she was drunk, and there was no way he would take advantage of this situation. It didn’t matter if she was practically asking for it. When he reaches her bedside, Natsu tried to put her down but the blonde stays glued to his body.</p><p>“Lucy you’ll feel better in the morning if you get some sleep.” He can feel her shaking her head no. With every pass of her nose grazing against his neck triggering a heightened shiver down his spine. “Please?”</p><p>“Only if you stay and cuddles me.”</p><p>This time when her breath fans over and lips ghost along his skin as she speaks, Natsu’s body physically shudders as if Gray’s coldest ice was melded to his frame.</p><p>Lucy giggles and places a light kiss on his neck. “Stays.”</p><p>Did that just happen?! His brain tries to make sense of the kiss, playing it off and reminding him that she’ll probably forget what she’d done by morning. “Alright,” he finally sighs, “then will you go to sleep?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>He sets Lucy down on the bed and once she feels the mattress, she unlatches herself from Natsu. She crawls under the blanket but not without keeping a hand on his arm to pull him with her. Natsu complies and lies down beside her on his back. She quickly spoons up against his side, resting her head on his chest. He can’t help but smile and puts his arm around her.</p><p>“Now sleep,” he murmurs and turns his head to rest his chin on top of hers to get comfortable.</p><p>“Okie.”</p><p>There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to make her happy, even if it meant placing himself in these awkward situations. Of course, he preferred <em>not</em> to get into these predicaments, but he had to admit, if things stayed as-is for the rest of the night, he really didn’t mind cuddling with Lucy. Scratch that, he wished he could do this every night. The problem was, whenever he tries to work up the courage to say something, he freezes up. Lucy was a flirty drunk, but that didn’t automatically equate to she’s interested in him, just peacefully passed out next to him. Ugh, he closes his eyes, could sleep come and take him too?  </p><p>“Erza…” Lucy mumbles. “Those toys look fun, but I thinks Natsu’s real thing’d be funner….”</p><p>Natsu’s eyes pop open. Did he just hear what he thinks he heard?!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>